Super Pichu Brothers
by AK1028
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "My Younger Brother" is finally here! Mario & Luigi's story continues as they get set into the Pokemon world by Professor E Gadd. They meet up with the infamous Pichu brothers: John & Pete. Now its up to the four of them to figure out what's going on with the Boos and a mysterious force. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Pichu Brothers**

_Summary: This is the sequel to "My Younger Brother". I strongly suggest that you read that story first before you start reading this story. I'll give flashbacks anyhow but it is still important that you read the prequel... The pairings for this story are: Mario/Peach, Luigi/Daisy, John/Patti, and Pete/Diana. But anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

It was a typical day in Chicago for a young Pichu with messy hair on the left side of his face. He was running the streets as usual, getting what was needed. His name was Jonathon _"John"_ Patrick. Two years ago, John and his younger brother, Peter _"Pete"_ Jonah had a bit of fight. John was now protecting uptown and thought that Pete was dead a month ago until he was proven wrong. Pete was alive and well, living in downtown, and had recently gotten badly injured. John gathered up supplies to help.

Eventually, the two brothers forgave the other but their relationship was still a bit shaky. Anyways, Pete was back on his feet but he was secretly investigating what had happened. John wanted to pretend that it didn't happen and move on. A cry for help broke John out of his thoughts._ 'A guardian's job is never done,'_ John thought as he raced off to his work. When John arrived, he saw his own brother protecting a Pidgey from this strange white ball that looked like a ghost. Pidgey was a Tiny Bird Pokémon.

But the ghost John never saw before. Pete charged up his Discharge and fired it. The ghost was effected by it but it looked like it did no damage at all. "Oh hell no you got to be kidding me," Pete yelled, pissed. John swore, "Damn it, what is he facing?" With that, John ran over, gaining speed and electricity. The ghost turned as he saw John running over. "Two of you," the ghost said, surprised. At that moment, John crashed into the ghost. The ghost felt that move as Pete yelled, "Crap! John, I had him!"

"Sure didn't look like it," John replied, in the matter-of-faculty. The ghost looked at the both of them as the Pidgey flew off, scared. The ghost asked, "So there are two of you here?!" John nodded and answered, "Yeah and you're gonna be sorry that you entered our turf, you bastard!" Pete yelled, "John, you might wanna focus on that...this ghost is talking!" The older Pichu brother rolled his eyes and said, "Details later, let's just kick his sorry ass." The younger Pichu brother yelled, "Details later?!"

He added, "We need the details now! We have no idea on how to battle this guy!" John started to yell, "Damn it, Pete, when I want your opinion..." At this moment, the ghost fled and John more upset. "Crap, look at what you did," John yelled, furious. "Me," Pete yelled, getting mad. John rolled his eyes as he ran off, pissed off. Pete yelled, just as pissed off. Sometimes he wished that John never found him, he knew that he was better off on his own. He hated always being in his older brother's shadow.

* * *

Pete wasn't the only one. Far away in Sarasaland, Luigi James Manfredi was in the kitchen, reading the paper. He was reading that Mario was once again named hero of the year. Luigi couldn't understand how Mario could be still nominated for that if he was the king of Mushroom Kingdom now. Peach was expecting their first child and the couple was being tight lipped of what gender the baby was going to be or even if that they were having twins. They weren't even telling Luigi, Daisy, and Polterpup.

Daisy came in and kissed her husband on the cheek. She gushed, "Morning hun." "Morning, Daisy," Luigi replied. Luigi had no idea how Daisy cheered him up so easily but she always did - as did Polterpup. She looked at the headlines and asked, "Is it still bothering you?" Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah, it seems like Mario is still mad at me about what happened when he found out that I lost my left arm." "But there wasn't much that he could do about it," Daisy pointed out. Luigi sighed, knowing she was right.

He had no regrets about losing his arm, it just meant that he made a mistake and he was willing to accept that. The queen of Sarasaland kissed her king, practically sitting in his lap. Luigi brought her closer as the two made out a bit. Just then, Luigi suddenly felt something and he broke out of the kiss, hissing in pain. "Luigi," Daisy asked, worried. Luigi told her, hissing in pain, "Get the doctor!" Daisy nodded as she ran out. At that moment, Polterpup came in, hearing his master yelling.

Polterpup tilted his head, worried. Luigi still hissed in pain but somehow managed a smile. Polterpup wasn't convinced, he knew that Luigi was in pain. Daisy came in with Dr. Toadley as he quickly took Luigi down to his office. A few minutes later, Luigi was calm and Dr. Toadley left his office. Daisy and Polterpup were waiting as the two of them got to their feet. (Or in Polterpup's case, paws.) Daisy asked, "Is he okay?" "Oh yes, it was just that his left arm was on wrong," Dr. Toadley answered.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as Polterpup barked happily. She asked, "May we see him?" "Of course, he was asking about you two," the doctor answered as he let them into his office. Polterpup was the first one in as he licked Luigi's face happily. Luigi chuckled as Daisy came in next. She stated, "You had us worried." Luigi wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "I am so sorry, hun. I didn't mean to worry you or Polterpup. You two are my real family - besides Elvin." Daisy perked up at that.

She thought that the fight between Mario and Luigi was not needed, it could've been easily solved...couldn't it? She decided to change the subject and asked, "Speaking of Elvin, aren't you going back to Evershade Valley?" Luigi perked up and answered, "Yes, we are." Polterpup wagged his tail, excited as he panted. Daisy giggled as she stated, "Well, I hope you two have a good time." "You going somewhere," Luigi asked, confused. Daisy blinked in confusion and answered, "I thought I was staying here."

Luigi smiled at her and answered, "You don't have to. Polterpup and I want you to come with us!" Daisy's eyes widen as Polterpup barked happily. "You really want me to come," Daisy asked, happily and smiling wide. The ghost hunter/king smiled as he answered, "Of course I do." The queen happily squeal and within minutes, the royal couple were on their way to Evershade Valley. What they didn't know was an adventure was waiting for them at Gloomy Manor...

* * *

A few hours later in Chicago, Pete was getting awfully tired from running around in Chicago. He was trying to figure out what that ghost was. But no one he talked to knew what the ghost was. The younger Pichu brother pushed his hair - er - fur back, straightening it a bit more. Pete mumbled, "What am I gonna do?" That's when Pete saw his ghost pet and friend coming in. It was a Growlithe. Growlithe was the Puppy Pokemon. Pete met this ghost Growlithe, Ghowly, a while back. Pete smiled at Ghowly.

"Oh there you are," said an elder voice, snapping Pete out of his thoughts. Pete turned around and saw a Spinda came in, its feet movements rather unpredictable. Spinda was the Spot Panda Pokemon. Pete smiled at Spinda. He said, "Oh hey Professor Scott." Scott was the name of the Spinda and Pete knew him very well. Scott and Pete met about six years ago when Pete mysteriously inherited a piece of land. Pete was suspicious but asked John to come over to help him celebrate but he went missing.

It wasn't long before Pete discovered that some Haunter took John. Haunter was the Gas Pokemon and they were all being controlled by King Gengar. Gengar is the Shadow Pokemon and it was powerful. In fact, King Gengar managed to seal John in a portrait somehow and Pete had to defeat King Gengar to save his brother. And recently, Scott learned that there was a special gem that made all of the ghosts friendly but King Gengar destroyed it. Scott needed Pete's help yet again.

John wounded up being a prisoner again and that's when Pete met Ghowly. Ghowly was causing mischief every time he and Pete met. But that was all resolved when things went back to normal. For Pete managed to save John and the world again. However, John didn't remember what happened...until Pete wounded up hurt. Scott asked, "Well, have you and John patched things up?" Pete stiffened a laugh as he petted Ghowly, in a poor attempt to calm himself down. Ghowly could tell that Pete was mad.

He answered, "Hell no, he's still as hot-headed than ever. We even got attacked by this weird ghost today and he wouldn't stop to think ahead!" Scott perked up at this and asked, "Weird ghost, eh? Mind adding more details?" Pete told Scott about what happened. Scott placed his paw under his chin and thought. Ghowly tilted his head in confusion as he stuck out his tongue. Scott answered, "Very strange indeed. From what you described it seems that this ghost was from another dimension."

* * *

_AK1028: Firstly, let me say, Happy Mother's Day! And don't worry, our heroes will meet up with John and Pete soon. And since there was a lot of swearing by John and Pete, this is going to be a T rated fic since sooner or later, Mario and Luigi will eventually be swearing. There will be blood as well. So, what do you think Professor E Gadd is up to this time? Well, let's find out together! And yes, I know that Mario and Luigi are fraternal twins, there is really no need to tell me. I set Luigi younger cause it made more sense. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Another dimension," Pete repeated, confused. Scott nodded and explained, "Yes, like I told you, my research says that there might be other dimensions out there. We have no idea what contains in them. Perhaps this ghost is from one of them." Just then, the door slammed closed. Pete quickly jumped in front of Scott, to defend his old friend. Ghowly stood next to Pete and that's when they saw that it was only John. "Oh, its you," Pete stated, simply. Ghowly also calmed down as he licked John.

John somewhat smiled but replied to Pete, "Don't start with me, Peter Jonah, I'm still pissed off at you." "How the hell should I be surprised by that," Pete quipped. With that, Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest while John looked really pissed off. Ghowly lowered his ears, he didn't like all of the fighting. Scott got in the middle as he stated, "Now, now you two. Now's not the time. I know you two have your issues still but don't you think that you should put this aside and help me with something?"

Pete apologized, "Sure, I'm sorry, Professor." "Me too," John added, as both of them decided to shelf this for now. Pete happened to agree, Professor Scott came first. John then asked, "What do you need?" Scott answered, "Well, your brother knows that I am working on a transporter capable of sending objects or Pokemon to other dimensions." Pete nodded and stated, "Yeah, Diana and I were really working hard on that." Ghowly panted. Diana was a female Pichu that Pete was currently dating.

Diana had a bit darker fur than most Pichus, it was almost like it was brown. John was dating Diana's cousin, Patti, who was also a female Pichu. Patti had a bit lighter fur than most Pichus, it was almost like it was a golden blonde. Scott replied, "Yes, I know you two have. Anyways, I just finished the Dimensional Transporter 5000 and I need some electric juice." "I'll get Diana," Pete stated. "And I'll get Patti," John added. And with that, the two Pichu brothers headed out to find their girlfriends.

Ghowly went with the duo, wanting to be outside for a bit. Before all of the fights, before the separation, John and Pete were the heroes of Chicago after meeting a very loyal Pikachu on their birthday. This Pikachu taught them loyalty and the two brothers used that all the time to help others. **[1]** They even used that with saving Patti and Diana from any trouble - especially a Torkoal named Borneo. That was til Pete was entered in that _"contest"_. Pete proved that he was a hero just like his brother.

However, John didn't remember anything. Pete couldn't understand it and he just wished that he could talk to someone that had same trouble he did. Pete looked at Ghowly, his loyal friend and pet, smiling. At least he had the ghost puppy to turn to but he just wished that there was anyone else he could talk to instead of a ghost puppy...even a human. _'Damn it, doesn't anyone understand the crap I go through with being in John's shadow all of the time,'_ Pete thought.

* * *

Unknown to Pete, there was someone that understood...and that person was Luigi James Manfredi. Luigi, Daisy, and Polterpup finally made it to Professor E Gadd's Gloomy Manor. Right next door was Luigi's old mansion, which was now used as a tourist attraction. The ghosts that lived in that mansion liked that idea. The fancy mansion, which was also right there, was used as a hotel. Anyways, Luigi entered the manor. Daisy and Polterpup followed as they went into the lab. Elvin was there, working hard.

Luigi, Daisy, and Polterpup saw a large porthole in the room. But Elvin wasn't alone in the room. Mario and Peach were there. Peach was about three months along, showing a bit. Daisy squealed as she stated, "Looks like the news was right for a change! You are pregnant!" "Yeah, I am," Peach replied, beaming. "Congrats," Luigi responded, shaking Peach's hand first. He asked, "Do you know what it is going to be or not?" "Oh I know," Peach answered, with a giggle. Mario came over to them finally.

He wasn't in the mood to start a fight with Luigi. Mario added, "She won't tell me, though." Daisy giggled at that as Polterpup came over to Peach. She smiled at her four legged ghost friend and said, "Hello, Polterpup." Mario looked at Luigi and finally stated, "Good to see you, Weege." "You too, Malleo," Luigi replied, simply. Elvin stated, "Oh, Luigi! Good to have my partner here! I have done it! The Dimensional Transporter 5000!" "The Dimensional Transporter 5000," Peach said, in awe.

Daisy asked, "Is the invention you were telling Luigi about?" Elvin nodded and answered, "Yes and this beauty can send any object or human to another dimension." Luigi, for some reason, picked up the Poltergust 5000 and put it on his back. He felt empty without it for so long. Luigi started to ask, "Have you tested it..." Before he could finish his question, somehow the Dimensional Transporter 5000 turned on. "What the hell," Luigi cursed as he went through. "Luigi," Mario cried out, running after Luigi.

Mario went after Luigi and went through the porthole. Before anyone else could react, the porthole was closed and smoke came out of it. Elvin, Peach, and Daisy all coughed as Polterpup howled, worried about his master. Daisy yelled, "LUIGI!" "MARIO," Peach also yelled. Elvin yelled, "This isn't good, I have no idea what's going on at all!" The smoke finally cleared and the Manfredi brothers were long gone... Both girls gasped in total horror at this. They couldn't believe that Mario and Luigi were gone...

* * *

Back in Chicago; John, Pete, Diana, Patti, and Ghowly were back in the lab. Scott had removed one of the panels were electricity could go in. Scott instructed, "Aim your Thunder Bolts here. That should get this porthole going." The four Pichu nodded as Pete looked Ghowly. Pete asked, "Can you try to use your ghostly Thunder Fang?" Ghowly nodded and barked. John took in an engraged breath as he powered up his Thunder Bolt. Diana and Patti both shook their heads as they did the same.

Pete followed suit as they fired their electricity at the box. The porthole turned on and suddenly, it responded. John, Pete, Patti, Diana, Ghowly, and Scott stood back. Scott stammered, "I-I didn't set anything! W-why is it reacting?!" Pete pulled Scott away from the porthole and yelled, "Professor, look out!" Pete quickly got Scott out of the way as they were both thrown to the ground. John, Diana, Patti, and Ghowly all braced themselves as the light blinded them.

* * *

**Pete's POV**

I groaned as my eyes opened. Scott was underneath me and thankfully he was alright. Ghowly came over to us and licked my face. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassured. Diana came over to me and asked, "Are you sure, Pete?" I smiled at her and kissed her light pink cheek. I answered, "I'm fine, Diana. Really." That's when I noticed that we weren't alone. We saw two humans there. One was dressed in red and the other was dressed in green. The one in red was a bit chubby and had a bushy mustache.

He was wearing a red undershirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a red hat with the _"M"_ on it. The one in green was a bit taller and had a thin mustache. He was wearing a green undershirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a green hat with the _"L"_ on it. Who the hell were they? John sprang into action, protecting Patti. "I don't know who the hell you are but you are gonna be sorry if you don't leave right now," John threatened. I rolled my eyes. Did he NOT just see that they came from that porthole?

It was obvious that they weren't from around here nor Pokemon trainers. But since John and I were still fighting, I couldn't say anything. The guy in red replied, "I think you'll be more sorry." I quickly sprang to my feet. I smelled a fight coming and it wasn't going to involve John and me. It was going to involve John and this guy in red. Ghowly saw this and went to Scott, to protect him, since he was still out. I stated, "John, ease down, they might be friendly!" The man in green looked at me.

He saw that I was friendly compared to my brother. I looked at him and saw that he was friendly too. The man in green stated, "Malleo, they don't mean any harm. We came here out of nowhere but this one is friendly." That's when he came over to me, much to this _"Malleo's"_ protests. John was ready to pounce but I waved him off. I could defend myself. The man in green bent down to my eye level and petted me. I smiled, I rather liked it. That's when John saw that they were indeed friendly.

_'Told you so,'_ I thought, wanting to say that to rub it in John's face. But I decided against it. "Who are you," I asked, curious. "My name is Luigi Manfredi," Luigi answered, "And that is my older brother, Mario." "You're the youngest," I breathed, surprised. Luigi nodded and responded, "Yes and I'm guessing you are too." I nodded this time as I thought,_ 'Finally...another younger brother... Maybe this Luigi person can relate to me...'_

* * *

**[1]: For those of you that don't know, I am referencing the Pokemon short _"Pikachu & Pichu"_, where John and Pete met Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu's loyalty towards Ash helped moved this chapter along. **

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Total cliffhanger and yes, I gave John and Pete almost the same life story as Mario and Luigi. I did that so things would make sense down the line with this story. And I wouldn't mind seeing a game revolving around Mario and Luigi really meeting John and Pete, that'd be awesome. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

After awhile, Mario bonded with John while Luigi bonded with Pete. Diana, Patti, and Ghowly helped Scott fix the Dimensional Transporter 5000. Luigi smiled at Pete as the two of them were walking around Chicago. Luigi laughed at one of Pete's jokes as the two stopped for ice cream. Luigi had vanilla as Pete had strawberry. "So you're a ghost hunter and a king," Pete asked. Luigi answered, "Yeah, it keeps me busy but I do enjoy being scared." "How in hell do you enjoy being scared," Pete questioned.

Luigi responded, "You're a very curious...um, what the hell ARE you anyhow?" Pete answered, "Oh, I'm a Pichu, that's a Pokémon. My full name is Peter Jonah Pichu. I live here in Chicago with my girlfriend, Diana; her cousin, Patti; my ghost puppy, Ghowly; and Professor Scott." Luigi perked up and asked, "Wait, what about that John Pichu, or whatever. He looks just like you...except he has messy hair." Pete rolled his eyes annoyed and answered, "Oh, that's my older twin brother, Jonathon Patrick Pichu."

"Older twin brother," Luigi repeated. Pete explained, "Yeah, he's the oldest by five minutes." Luigi replied, "I know where you are coming from. Mario and I aren't twins like you and John but we are brothers. I'm two years younger than Malleo." "Malleo," Pete said, "You called him that earlier. Is that your nickname for him?" Luigi replied, "Yeah and he calls me Weege." "Weege," Pete scoffed, "I like Luigi." Luigi smiled and stated, "Join the club, Peter." "Pete, please," Pete replied, sounding annoyed at his legal name.

"Pete," Luigi repeated. To this, Pete smiled as he stated, "I like your style, Luigi." Luigi blushed modestly and replied, "Thank you, Pete. Mind telling me more about Pokémon and your brother?" Pete smiled a bit as he told the whole story and explained more about Pokémon. John was doing the same with Mario, pissed off. John was mad that Pete had put him through all of those things in the past two years, much like Mario. However, Pete was pissed off that John wasn't seeing what he did. Luigi was surprised.

"Wait, wait, Pete," Luigi cut Pete off. "What," Pete asked, perking up. Luigi questioned, "You battled a strange ghost today?" Pete nodded and described what he and John battled. The green hated ghost hunter/king demanded, "Show me." The youngest Pichu brother nodded as he led Luigi. Mario had the same idea Luigi did and was being lead by John. Pete got to the place where they saw the Boo and said, "This is where that weird ghost attacked us. He was surprised that John and I were twins."

"He wasn't familiar with you or John," Luigi stated. Pete nodded and replied, "That's what I thought too and one thing was for damned sure: he wanted something, I just can't put my finger on it." Luigi looked on the ground and saw a stone in a good hiding place. Curious, he took it into his hand. The instant the stone touched his hand, it glowed on the inside. The glow was a strong red and green colors along with a lightning bolt and a flare of fire...and y shaped for some reason or another. Luigi puzzled at it.

He said, "Wait a minute, you might have something." "What is it," Pete asked. Luigi showed the stone to Pete and asked, "Does this look familiar?" Pete looked at it and answered, "This is the stone of light." "Stone of light," Luigi repeated, confused. Pete nodded and explained, "Yes, but it is just a fable. Whoever has the stone and has a pure heart can control the world with beauty and light. But those who have a heart of darkness can destroy the world with the greatest of ease."

Luigi stated, "Apparently, its not a fable. This stone is very real." That made Pete gasp as Mario and John arrived. John questioned, "Wait, why did that ghost want the stone of light?" "And more importantly, how did the Boo know about it," Mario also questioned. To this, Luigi shrugged and answered, "Not sure but I think that this stone is better off with Pete - where it can be safe." Mario shook his head and stated, "No, it is better off where you found it." John added, "And we know where it is."

"Bad idea," Pete said, shaking his head, "That would leave it wide open to be stolen." "I happen to agree," Luigi stated, making a fist. He couldn't believe how blind Mario was being but apparently, the older brother wasn't listening to reason...and John wasn't listening to reason. Quickly thinking on his feet, Pete caused a Discharge, letting out a strong electric blast. Mario and John was forced back from this. Luigi smiled as he said, "Let's go!" With the stone of light in their possession, they headed to the lab.

* * *

_A few minutes before..._

* * *

Mario was listening to John's tales about what happened between him and Pete. "Sounds like what happened between me and Weege," Mario replied. John blinked in confusion as he repeated, "Weege?" "My nickname for my baby bro," Mario explained. John merely nodded. Mario asked, "What do you call your brother?" "Nickname or real name," John questioned. Mario answered, "Nickname." John shrugged and stated, "I really don't have a nickname for Pete. I've always called him Pete. He always called me John."

"And that's your name," Mario assumed. To this, the older Pichu brother nodded. He replied, "Yeah, my full name is Jonathon Patrick Pichu, though. His full name is Peter Jonah Pichu. We were born on an island west coast of Australia and brought here to live with our grandfather after our parents were killed. The rest is sort of history. We became heroes of Chicago, protecting Diana and Patti from harm and usually that harm came in the form of Borneo...or King Gengar." Mario perked up at that last part.

John had said that last name with a lot of hatred and poison in his voice...the little Pichu even was crying. Mario saw this and held John in his arms, cradling him. John cried on Mario's shoulder, hiccuping at times as he told the story of what happened with Pete and the two years that they were apart. Mario was in shock of how much John was like him that he started to cry too, holding John more. John was puzzled by this and asked, "M-Mario...?" Mario looked at his little friend, tears in his eyes.

In an instant, John knew. He gasped as Mario cried upon him. John cried with him, both older brothers hanging onto the other. After their cry, Mario told John about what happened with Luigi and the two years that they were apart. The older Pichu brother whispered, "They might become like us..." "If they do, they might be even better but enter more danger," Mario replied. John nodded and responded, "Yeah, especially if he finds the stone of light." "Stone of light," Mario repeated.

John explained, "It might be able to help someone with a pure heart give the world beauty and light but... It could also turn the purest of souls evil." Mario instantly remembered what happened with Dimentio and when Luigi turned into Mr. L, the complete and total opposite of himself. John remembered when they tangled with a Hypno by the name of Dimenal and turned Pete into Mr. P, also the complete and total opposite of himself. Hypno was the Hypnosis Pokémon, able to hypnotize anyone.

Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up. John shivered when he thought about that, he had to admit that he was worried about Pete. Mario did the same, he also had to admit that he was worried about Luigi. Mario turned to John and asked, "Where is the stone?" John answered, "In the park." "We better make sure that it is safe," Mario stated. To this, John nodded and lead Mario to the park, unaware of the curtain situation...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there's the end of chapter 3. Am I gonna going to bring Dimentio? Will Mr. L make a come back? Will we get to see Mr. P? Well, you'll just have to wait and see as the plot thickens! What do you guys think of this so far and be honest! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

As Luigi and Pete got back to lab, both of them were catching their breath. Ghowly came over to Pete and greeted him with a sloppy kiss. Pete giggled, Ghowly could always cheer him up. Diana was there but Patti wasn't. Pete thought, _'Must've gone after John.'_ Scott was also still there and stated, "Welcome back, you two." Pete replied, "Thanks, Professor." Scott saw the stone of light in Pete's hands and started to ask, "Is that..." Pete looked in his hands and answered, "Oh yeah, its the stone of light!"

Scott was stunned as he knew the legends like the rest of the Pokemon did. Luigi added, "We've decided to take it and keep it safe from that Boo. I think that Boo is working with that Shy Guy I was telling you about." Scott perked up at this and asked, "Do you mind re-telling what happened so I'm on the same page, Luigi?" Luigi nodded and answered, "Sure, Professor." With that, Luigi started to tell him what happened with the Boos and the mysterious Shy Guy...

* * *

-Flashback: _'My Younger Brother'_-

_Unaware of the danger, Peach was being fitted for her wedding dress by the blue and a green spotted toads. Green asked Blue, "Hand me the pins?" "Sure," Blue answered, handing Green the cushion of pins. Green took it as there was a knock on the door. Blue asked, "Who is it?" "It's me, by boogity," answered Toadsworth. "Come on in," Peach stated, sighing a bit, hoping it was Mario. Toadsworth entered as he asked, "Mario hasn't returned yet?" Peach shook her head, sadly. Toadsworth was surprised._

_Usually, Mario wouldn't leave Peach alone for this long... Blue stated, "Your majesty, I'm going to get some more ribbon." Peach dismissed him and once he was alone, his eyes glowed red as he pushed a button on his remote. Suddenly, the castle shook as night mysteriously fell. Peach, Toadsworth, and Green perked up. Green asked, "What's going on?" "I don't like this, by boogity," Toadsworth answered, on his guard. Peach stated, "It might be Bowser again, you know. He'll do anything to get our kingdom."_

_Toadsworth didn't relax, since Mario wasn't here and Luigi was gone for a good two years. He wouldn't admit it but he missed Luigi as much as Mario did. Anyways, the next thing he knew, a Boo appeared in front of him. Scared out of his mind, he stumbled backwards. "Toadsworth," Green cried out, worried. Another Boo appeared on the side of Green and spooked him. Green stumbled backwards, surprised. Before either of them could get to their feet, a Shy Guy came in and tied both of them up._

_"A Shy Guy," Peach gasped, "So Bowser is behind this!" One of the Boos, Boofon, said, "You're coming with us!" "Get her," said the other Boo, Boola, said. The Shy Guy snapped his fingers and instantly - a ton of Boos surrounded the princess. Before she could try and fight back like Mario had taught her, they left with her and the room went dark. The Shy Guy also had left the room as Blue showed up a few minutes later. He asked, pretending to be surprised, "What on earth happened in here?!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Scott thought of this as he started to think about the stone of light. He knew that it was better off in Luigi and Pete's hands. They both had pure hearts, with no intention with hurting anyone. Scott was confident that Luigi and Pete wouldn't turn evil. Luigi looked at the stone of light and asked, "So why is all of the lights shaped like a y?" Scott answered, "Most believe that it is the unison of four Chosen Ones and the mixture of time travel." "Well, we defiantly did some time travel," Pete stated simply.

"As have Mario and I," Luigi added. Scott pushed up his glasses and responded, "Well, this time travel is different, boys. This time travel seemed to involve a time travel component that was shaped like a y and two of the Chosen Ones would have to go back in time to prevent something but I forget what." Luigi was stunned as he looked at the stone of light. Pete seemed fascinated by it too. Pete whispered, "Time travel. That's something I thought I never do again...along with ghost hunting."

Luigi snickered a bit and replied, "Join the club." Diana came over, she had been quiet but she decided to let her presence known. Diana stated, "Professor, maybe this Shy Guy is trying to press on the prophecy." Scott pushed up his glasses and replied, "Yes, it is a possibility." Pete repeated, "Prophecy?" Luigi groaned, "Not another one." Diana explained, "It has to do a lot with what Scott said about time travel. When the two Chosen Ones turn evil, the other two Chosen Ones must go back in time."

"And stop it from happening," Pete guessed, mostly from what Scott said. To this, Diana nodded. Luigi looked at the stone of light and whispered, "Let me guess, this thing is gonna turn Pete and me evil and John and Mario have to save us from getting it." Diana shook her head and replied, "No, see, the prophecy doesn't say which Chosen Ones have to go back in time. It could be you and Pete, John and Pete, or even you and Mario." Scott added, "So hang on, more is coming." To this, Luigi and Pete sighed.

They hated prophecies, it always brought a lot of trouble for them and those around them... Just then, the Boo then took the stone of light out of Pete's hands. "Hey," Pete yelled. Boole stated, "Thanks for the stone!" With that, he went through the porthole (which Scott had just fixed) and went back to Mushroom Kingdom. By this time, the others arrived. Mario said, "There you two are!" "Oh crap," Pete stated, smacking his forehead. John yelled, "Damn it, give us back the stone of light!"

Luigi replied, "Even if we had it - which we don't - we wouldn't give it to you!" Patti asked, "Wait, what?" Scott answered, "That Boo took the stone of light!" Ghowly was barking up a storm, looking at the porthole. Pete knew what his ghost puppy was telling him. "We have to go," Pete yelled, "And stop that Boo!" With that, Pete jumped through with Ghowly right behind him. Diana yelled, "Wait up, Pete!" With that, she followed her boyfriend. Scott stated, "I'm not missing this!"

Luigi added, "Neither am I!" With that, Scott and Luigi went through. Mario turned to John. "Let's go, John," said the red hated hero. "Right, Mario," said the older Pichu brother. With that, they went through the porthole. "Wait for me," said Diana as she also went through the porthole. The porthole closed behind Diana as the lab - for the first time that whole month - was a spooky quiet that none of the ghosts that Pete had caught liked...

* * *

_AK1028: Well, in case you guys are wondering, I am referencing Super Paper Mario. Now, I never played the game personally but I've been watching a let's play video on YouTube by Vertical Sandwich. I have to admit, Luigi as Mr. L made him a bad ass. Luigi is still my favorite character as is Polterpup but I have to admit, Mr. L is now my favorite villain in this series. It would be interesting to see if Mr. L makes another appearance as a main villain, I would like to see Mario's reaction to that. Anyways, forgive my rambling! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback:_ 'New Super Mario Adventures'_-

_"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!" Mario might've been frozen but he could see and hear everything that was going on. __Luigi weakly got up and said, "N-no, I-I'm NOT giving up!" King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000. __"I am a Manfredi and we NEVER give up," Luigi yelled, "And we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you!" _

_Mario might have been frozen, he was able to manage a smile. __But, that's when Luigi added something else. The green hated ghost hunter yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! Damn it, I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!" The red hated plumber__ was stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? Mario saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after telling King Boo off. _

_King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!" That's when Luigi defeated the massive Boo and freed Mario...and himself. __When Mario came to, he didn't remember what had happened. All he saw was his younger brother hovering over him...and in tears. Mario was puzzled by this and asked, "What's the matter, Luigi? D-did Bowser show up?" __Luigi didn't answer, he just hugged Mario. Luigi answered, "No but thank goodness you're safe and sound!"_

_ Mario was puzzled by this as Luigi quickly added, "I mean; you're early, brother." __"Whoops," Mario responded, "Sorry." "That's okay," Luigi said, his tears long gone, "You always go by that old saying; better late than never!" Mario smiled at his younger brother, wondering what had gotten into him. But Mario pushed it aside and spent the rest of the day with his younger brother, even though he had no idea of what had just happened..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back in Mushroom Kingdom, Elvin was working furiously on the porthole and finally managed to fix it. Daisy asked, "Well, Elvin?" "Will we get Mario back," Peach questioned. Elvin answered, "Yes, hopefully." Instantly, the porthole opened, surprising everyone. That's when Boole came through, scaring everyone. Boole disappeared as Pete, Luigi, Ghowly, Scott, Diana, Mario, John, and Patti came out. Elvin blurted out, falling to the floor in surprise, "Luigi?!" Luigi merely said, "Hey, Elvin! C'mon, Polterpup!"

Polterpup barked as he followed John, Pete, Mario, and Ghowly. During this, Scott helped Elvin up as Diana and Patti looked at the two queens. Diana asked, "Are you Daisy?" Daisy answered, "Yes, I am." Patti pointed at Peach and questioned, "Then you must be Peach, right?" "Yes," Peach responded, nodding. Patti stated, "Boy are we glad to see you two!" Diana added, "Yes, there is another prophecy that you must know about!" "Another prophecy," the two queens groaned, in annoyed unison.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, John, and Pete were in hot pursuit of the Boo as Ghowly and Polterpup led the charge. John said, panting, "He's really fast for a Boo!" Mario stated, panting, "That's to be expected, all of the Boos are fast!" "All I care about is getting that damned stone of light back," Pete replied, panting. Luigi vowed, panting, "We will, Pete! We will." As Boole kept floating, he saw the four brothers following him. He smirked as he stated to someone in the shadows, "You know what to do..."

The person in the shadows came out and revealed himself to be Dimentio. Dimentio stated, "Finally, the two brothers will be mine and the world will fall into pure and utter chaos." "And what about the master," Boole asked, curious. Dimentio blew a raspberry and answered, "He can keep his chortles to himself." Boole smirked evilly as he created an illusion, making the left path lead to where they were and the right path lead into Boo Woods. Boole asked, "Which set of brothers do we need?"

Dimentio smirked and answered, "You shall see..." Just then, Dimentio used his powers to make sure that Pete, Polterpup, Ghowly, and Luigi took the right path while Mario and John took the left. "We have them," said Dimentio, with a smirk. Boole smirked as he headed off, with the stone of light in his hands. As Mario and John saw Boole taking off, they then saw Dimentio. "Dimentio," Mario breathed, surprised. "That guy that hypnotized Luigi into believing he was Mr. L," John questioned. To this, Mario nodded.

Dimentio stated, "And now I am going to make you two my permanent slaves." John hissed, "You want to bet because we can send you to hell!" "And not give a shit," Mario added. Dimentio replied, "I'm not afraid of you two. I made my mistake recruiting your younger brothers. Granted they were bad ass villains but there was a VERY small trace of goodness in Mr. L and even Mr. P but there is no goodness in Shadow Mario and Shadow John." With that said, he created a see through box around them.

* * *

Back with others, the four of them noticed that they lost Mario and John. Pete rubbed his head and asked, "Okay, I give up, damn it. Where are Mario and John?" "Maybe we should go back," Luigi offered, "If we keep going this way, we'll wind up at my god damned mansion." Polterpup looked at Luigi, surprised that Luigi had used such strong words about his former home. Ghowly wasn't surprised at Pete's strong tongue, however. Without saying another word, they headed back the way they came.

* * *

Unknown to the four of them, it was too late. The older Manfredi brother and the older Pichu brother were hypnotized. Dimentio instructed, "From now on, you two are no longer heroes. You are the baddest of bad villains. From this day forth, you both are Shadow Mario and Shadow John." Following Dimentio's instructions, Mario and John started to change from their good forms to their bad forms. Both of them shook and yelled in pure agony and evil. They also both grabbed their heads as they shook.

Mario and John both turned purple instantly as their auras also turned purple - all except their eyes which were now red. The two of them were now absolutely evil. Dimentio smirked as he stated, "Now we are going to create our own perfect world." Shadow Mario asked, "Damn it, what about Luigi and Pete, sir?" "Yes, what the hell are we going to do about them, sir," Shadow John questioned. Dimentio answered, simply, "We're going to wait for them and then we are going to kill them."

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Ooh, cliffhanger! Yes, I had to put in the fact that Mr. L and Mr. P are slightly good. I couldn't see fully that Luigi and Pete were pure evil. Bad ass, yes. Pure evil, no. But anyways, I hope everyone likes this little twist. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ghowly and Polterpup had gone ahead of Pete and Luigi, having a good time like dogs do. Pete turned to Luigi and asked, "How much do you wanna bet that Mario and John already beat that Boo?" Luigi chuckled and just when he was about to answer Pete, Ghowly and Polterpup hid behind them in fear. Luigi and Pete looked ahead, wondering what scared their ghost pups. That's when they saw the sight...Shadow Mario and Shadow John. "No," Pete breathed.

"Oh no," Luigi added. Dimentio was also there, smirking. In the very back of their minds, Mr. L and Mr. P saw this. Mr. L scoffed and stated, **"You call that a villain, Dimentio? Shit, you really lost your taste. I was a much better villain and I can beat you with one wrench tied behind my back! Have at you!"** Mr. P added, **"That is SO damn lame! C'mon, I can take those guys easily without any electric moves! Have at you!"**

Luigi and Pete both heard them, strangely enough. Too distracted by their evil personas, the two of them didn't notice the attack. Luigi and Pete was forced back as Mr. L and Mr. P both face palmed. Luigi quickly hid behind a rock and closed his eyes. He knew that he only had one chance. In an instant, he saw that he was in a grass field. The half he was standing on was full of light and the other half was full of darkness. That's when Luigi saw Mr. L.

The masked man stated, **"You haven't been here in a long time."** "I need your help," the ghost hunter replied. Mr. L didn't flinch, instead he decided to insult Luigi. Mr. L responded, **"You really think I'm gonna help you, junior? I don't help, I hurt. And I have a score to settle with Mario. So me helping you is a bad move."** Luigi commented, "But if you don't help us, you'll never prove to Dimentio that you are a better villain."

Mr. L scoffed as he asked, **"Do you really think that I care what he thinks?"** Luigi shook his head and commented, "You haven't changed." Mr. L rolled his silver eyes, annoyed as he turned around. He stated, **"I AM you, after all."** Luigi got mad and yelled, "Then you know as much as do that this isn't about us, this is about saving our brother! I know you are slightly good, Mr. L. So which side are you on?" Mr. L looked at Luigi through the corner of his eye.

The masked man saw that the green hated ghost hunter was making a fist, expecting a fight from the Green Thunder. Mr. L smirked a bit and said, **"Just relax junior and think of everything evil you can. That can bring me back."** Luigi's eyes widen as he did just that, thinking everything evil he could. In an instant, Mr. L appeared as did Mr. P. Mr. P looked at Mr. L and stated, rolling his eyes, **"Look, I don't like playing with others." **

**"That makes two of us,"** Mr. L replied. Mr. P responded, **"Then you go after Shadow Mario, Shadow John is mine."** Mr. L nodded and commented, **"That's fine and dandy to me."** Mr. P also nodded and stated, **"Good." "Have at you,"** they both yelled, charging into the battle. However, Dimentio made the two shadow warriors a lot stronger than the two of them expected. Within minutes, both masked men were down, hurt badly.

Mr. P struggled to his feet, cursing the fact that Pete was badly hurt years ago. Mr. L clutched his left arm, also cursing the fact that Luigi lost his real one. Dimentio laughed at both of them and said, "This is the plan that is going to get me my perfect world! And your own brothers are going to do it!" Mr. L barely managed to get up and yelled, **"No one messes with Green Thunder!"** Mr. P got up next and also yelled, **"Or with Yellow Thunder!"**

At that moment, Mr. L and Mr. P quickly had their bodies charge up power. Mr. L was glowing a bright green as Mr. P was glowing a bright yellow. They held up their hands and started to collect electricity. **"Shock Wave,"** both of them yelled. The ball that was above their heads was a huge ball of electricity, glowing green and yellow. Dimentio was surprised on powerful Mr. L and Mr. P were but then again...they were the brothers of the prophecy.

* * *

Back in Mushroom Kingdom; Patti was explaining the prophecy. Patti explained, "It is foretold in legends that after the brother of fire and the older brother of lightning, the evil counterparts of the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning will return. However, after losing badly in battle, the shadow brothers will take over the world..." Peach gasped as she stated, "We have to warn Luigi and Pete! Mario and John are in danger!"

Diana was looking over the hill and gasped at what she saw. She turned around to the others and said, "We might be too late, your majesty. I see shadows coming this way!" "What," Peach exclaimed. "Oh no," Daisy added, worried about Luigi. Scott stated, "Let Elvin and I take a look with Diana." Both Peach and Daisy nodded in agreement as Diana went up the hill with Scott and Elvin. All three of them saw what Patti saw and gasped.

* * *

Back to the battle, Dimentio thought quick - he knew that he had to do something about the double Shock Wave. He made sure that if there was a strange thing coming, he had to delay it. He ordered, "Stop on them!" Shadow Mario and Shadow John obeyed, growing larger in size due to a super mushroom. Mr. L grabbed Mr. P and ran as fast as he could, away from the two giant shadows. Mr. P saw this as the ball of electricity was snuffed out.

**"Damn it,"** Mr. P cursed. **"Hell, things will get a lot worse if we get crushed,"** Mr. L pointed out. With that in mind, Mr. L kept running until he saw a ravine small enough to hide in. Mr. L quickly ducked in it and in the nick of time for Shadow Mario almost stomped on him. Mr. P panted as he looked up at Mr. L, who was hovering above him. Mr. P could've sworn he had a heart attack from the recent events - especially this one.

* * *

_AK1028: Ooh, I am so evil! Cliffhanger and I brought - not only Mr. L back (sorry if he is a bit OOC, never played Super Paper Mario) - but I also introduced Mr. P! Yes, I've decided to make this into trilogy, that was actually my plan all along! *smiles* Anyways, saw 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' on Friday and it was pretty decent, even though I can stand 'Star Trek'. I'm not really a fan but its okay. Anywho, ignore my rant! That's not what you are here for! (Unless you ARE here to read my rants, kudos then, lol.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. P panted, trying to catch his breath. Polterpup and Ghowly were by the ravine, yelping from the shadow brothers. Mr. L heard this as he looked up, still hovering over his partner-in-crime. He couldn't see anything but he had this bad feeling that Polterpup was in trouble. Mr. P had the same feeling about Ghowly. **"Damn it, they better not be messing with our dogs,"** Mr. L cursed. **"Sounds like they are,"** Mr. P stated, finally catching his breath.

Mr. L looked back at Mr. P, smirking and stated, **"Surely you aren't scared."** Mr. P blew a raspberry and answered, **"Hell no, I don't get scared." "Then let's have at them,"** Mr. L said, offering his hand to Mr. P. Mr. P took it as they got up and out of the ravine. That's when they saw that Shadow Mario and Shadow John were still giants and were trying to stomp down on the ghost puppies. Mr. P got mad in an instant as did Mr. L. Those were their dogs.

Mr. P yelled, **"Get the hell away from them, Dimentio and fight us!" **Dimentio spun around and saw the two of them out of the ravine. "Well, well, if it isn't the rejects," he said, suavely. Mr. L hissed, **"Give us back the stone of light, free Mario and John, and surrender...NOW! Or you be sent to hell!"** Dimentio chuckled as he stated, "Don't you get it? The stone of light will give me my perfect world and you two will never stop me!"

Mr. P replied, **"Wanna bet? You had this planned out! You are the one that asked that Shy Guy to attack the princess to get her powers while King Boo and Bowser got their revenge on Mario and Luigi!"** Mr. L perked up and added,** "And now you are using the prophecy and the stone of light to create this _'perfect world'_!"** Dimentio laughed evilly at this, getting Mr. L and Mr. P confused. The two masked men exchanged glances.

Dimentio explained, "You are right that I wanted the stone of light to capture your brothers and create my perfect world. You are also right that I had a hand in Peach's kidnapping but I was not the mastermind of the entire plan. I don't play well with others either." Mr. P questioned, **"Well, if you aren't the one that wanted Peach then who the hell did?"** Dimentio smirked evilly and answered, "I won't tell you for his plan was too crazy!"

He took a pause and added, "This plan is perfect and the first two to perish from the shadow brothers will be you two!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and the two shadow brothers went to go stomp on them again. Before Mr. L and Mr. P could react, a silver flash of light saved them. Dimentio perked up but didn't give it a second thought as the ghost pups ran off. "Now to take over and make our perfect world," Dimentio said, with an evil cackle.

* * *

"Luigi?"

"..."

"Luigi?"

"..."

"LUIGI!"

"..."

"God damn it, Luigi, wake up!"

Luigi slowly opened his eyes and saw Pete on him. He looked awfully worried. "Pete," Luigi breathed, "Are we back?" **"Afraid so,"** said Mr. L, from the back of Luigi's mind. "How did we get back," Luigi asked, hurting. Mr. L answered, **"Don't know, that silver flash made you two come back and us disappear back into your minds."** "Silver flash," Pete questioned, getting confused, also hurting. Since they were Mr. L and Mr. P, they took a big beating.

Mr. P answered, **"Yeah and that made us come back to your minds in addition to saving us." **Luigi stood up, making Pete getting off of him. The green hated ghost hunter looked around and instantly knew where they were. He breathed, "We're at the Flipside." Pete looked at Luigi and asked, "You mean where you first took on Dimentio, Count Bleck, and his minions?" "And where we met Tippi," Luigi added. "But why were we sent here," Pete questioned.

"It was the only place I could think of to keep you both save," said a voice. Luigi and Pete turned and saw Merlon coming over. Luigi greeted, "Merlon, it is good to see you!" Merlon replied, "It is good to see you too, green clad hero...the brother of thunder." "Brother of thunder," Pete repeated, confused. Merlon looked at Pete and added, "And this must be the younger brother of lightning!" Pete questioned, "Luigi, what the hell is he talking about?"

Merlon perked up and stated, "Oh my gosh, you two don't know! You better come with me and then we'll get you two back!" Luigi and Pete nodded as they followed Merlon to his house. Once there, Merlon got them both a hot chocolate. Both Luigi and Pete looked at him, confused. Merlon sighed and stated, "Believe me, you'll be thankful that you had the hot chocolate." Luigi and Pete both shrug as they sipped at the hot chocolate as they listened.

Merlon told them, "It is foretold in legends that after the brother of fire and the older brother of lightning, the evil counterparts of the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning will return. However, after losing badly in battle, the shadow brothers will take over the world..." Pete spat out his hot chocolate and started to choke. Luigi patted his back as Pete blurted out, "You mean we battled for nothing?!" Merlon shook his head to this.

He answered, "No but the next part involves time travel and something that you two won't like." Luigi stated, "We knew about the time travel but what's the part that we won't like?" Merlon got out a crystal ball and showed them the kingdom, looking like it was burning. Luigi gasped in horror, beyond scared. Pete did the same, was this really happening? Merlon replied, "Dimentio already has taken over the kingdoms and he's not the true mastermind."

Luigi responded, "We knew that, Dimentio was practically rubbing our faces in it." Merlon commented, "What you don't know is that he has a magical seal around the kingdom, stopping the time traveler to come through. There's one point he can go without worry about it...your mansion, Luigi." Luigi nodded as Pete asked, "Why his mansion?" Merlon answered, "The mansion is in between the two kingdoms, Dimentio won't think of going there." Pete nodded.

Luigi took one last sip of his hot chocolate. He looked at Merlon and said, "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Merlon. But how do we get to my mansion?" "Follow me," Merlon answered. "Off we go," Pete stated, as they headed out. Merlon lead them to a purple door and said, "This door will take you straight to the mansion, it goes past Boo Woods. Good luck, brother of thunder and younger brother of lightning." Luigi and Pete nodded and headed out.

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, this is actually gonna take another chapter to actually end this - which means a cliffhanger at the ending, sorry for the spoiler. I did manage to beat "Ambush Manuever" on "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon" yesterday and finally got to "Paranormal Chaos". So far, it is pretty hard to beat so I decided to go back and get all of the Boos out of all the levels. Hopefully I'll get enough gold to get my next upgrade. (The 20,000 coin one.) I found the video of where to find all of the Boos so I'm gonna use that. I know, I know. Stop the rant already. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Back with the others, they saw that the kingdom was indeed on fire. Scott commented, "This is terrible!" Elvin added, "There is indeed only two lights of hope now...Luigi and Pete." Diana and Daisy both looked worried. Patti and Peach already were starting to do something that they hadn't in years...they started to pray . As they all prayed, they heard what seemed to be like thunder. _'I believe in you, Pete,'_ Diana thought. _'I_ _believe in you, Luigi,'_ Daisy thought.

* * *

Back with Luigi and Pete, they arrived at Luigi's mansion - surprisingly finding Polterpup and Ghowly there waiting for them. The wind had picked up and it started to rain on them. Pete yelled, "So what do we do? Do we just wait out here in the rain?" Luigi yelled, "We're just supposed to wait for this time traveler, I don't know if we have to wait outside or not." Pete yelled, "Luigi...what if we don't succeed...?" Luigi looked at Pete and saw that he was scared.

Truthfully, Luigi was scared too. Everything was on the line: Scott and Elvin's research, Daisy and Peach's kingdoms, Diana and Patti's districts, their ghost pups, and their own lives. But everyone was counting on them, the cowards. Luigi took a deep breath and yelled, "We must succeed!" At Luigi's words, there were three sonic booms. He span around and much to his surprise, there was a strange vehicle behind them. Polterpup and Ghowly yelped, frightened.

Pete asked Luigi, "How the hell did you do that?" Luigi answered, "No god damned idea." Luigi shined the Stroboscope and saw the strange vehicle opening. The door went straight up as smoke came out of it. Luigi and Pete watched in awe as someone came out of the strange vehicle. Standing before them was a man about Professor E Gadd's age. His hair was gray, he had brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a white undershirt, brown jeans, and brown shoes.

He was taller than Luigi but about the same weight. He asked, "Luigi Manfredi and Pete Pichu?" "Yes," Pete finally answered. The man approached them as the two ghost pups run off, totally scared. When he came into the light more, Luigi saw that he was friendly. He stated, "You both must come with me!" "Where," Luigi asked. "Back to the future," he answered, simply. Pete questioned, "Does that mean that you are the time traveler?" The man nodded.

He answered, "Yes and we must get going before Dimentio finds out that I'm here!" "You know Dimentio too," Luigi asked, as they went over to the strange machine. The man explained, "Not personally but mostly from the prophecy. Which I can't believe I am a part of." Pete saw that he was putting garbage into a strange container and asked, "What are you doing?" "I need fuel," he explained, continuing to put garbage in. He ordered, "Quickly, get in!"

Luigi questioned, "Wait a minute, why are we going to the future? Shouldn't we be headed back to the past?" The man shouted, "Great Scott, you really don't know, do you?" "Know what," Pete questioned, totally confused. "Now we really must hurry," the man answered, not wanting to dwell too long on this subject. Luigi and Pete both sensed this and got in the strange vehicle. The man instructed, "Strap in." "Why aren't there roads in the future," Pete asked.

The man smiled as he answered, "Roads? Where we are going, there are no...roads." Hearing that, Luigi strapped himself and Pete in. The man flipped a few switches and the strange vehicle actually lifted off of the ground. "Ah, what the hell is going on," Luigi questioned. The man didn't answer for the strange vehicle backed up and flew straight, creating three sonic booms, and a pair of fire trails in the sky. The mission had begun.

* * *

_AK1028: I know, I know. This chapter was really short but did you guess the time traveler? If you didn't, you will figure it out by the time the third story comes out! I plan to have the third story out by Tuesday, I have to figure out a way to start it and make sure that it makes sense. Anyways, I hope to catch all of the Boos in Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon before taking on 'Paranormal Chaos'. Ranting! I have to stop that! P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
